


Atolondrado.

by OmiToya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Help, M/M, Otras Parejas, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmiToya/pseuds/OmiToya
Summary: Estaba mal, dos parientes no podían amarse de esa forma. No tenían permitido un romance pasional y cursi, era insano, era asqueroso.Hizo bien en rechazar a Motoya. Entonces ¿Por qué esa fastidiosa sensación en su pecho que se hundía cada vez más? Cuando las cosas avanzaron con un apariencia mentirosa de falsa calma y normalidad que lo desconcertaba.Las cosas podrían haberse quedado en el olvido, sino fuera por la llegado de un primo de la familia Komori que puso a prueba su decisión.¿Komori tenía un maldito fetiche o qué?Advertencias.* Incesto.* Ligera insinuación de relaciones sexuales implícitas.*Drama y comedia. (Se intenta)*Actualizaciones mega lentas.* Participación de otras parejas.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuKomo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Despertó como en cualquier día normal, con mantas suaves que lo envolvían en medio de un cuarto pulcro con un penetrante olor a detergente y alcohol, a la misma hora que siempre tras verificar ansiosamente que se encontraba libre de sudor gracias al termostato regulado que le evitaba transpirar en las intensas oleadas de calor que persistía en las noches. Continuo el mismo ritual que construyo desde niño, se aseguro de poner sus pies en un nuevo par de sandalias forradas en cuero blando, continuando con sacar de la caja siempre abierta los guantes de látex, tras colocárselos recogió las sandalias que había utilizado ayer para situarlas en una esquina cerca a la puerta de su habitación después de haberles pasado paños húmedos, seguido se quito los guantes y los desecho. En su baño personal se aseo adecuadamente con el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse a su uniforme que paso por un baño de vapor, ya cambiado y con su mochila lista descendió al primer piso donde monótonamente realizo un desayuno ligero que consumió solo, ya acostumbrado limpio arduamente los elementos que utilizo y colocándose una mascarilla se retiro sin tener que despedirse.

Caminando por una ruta que memorizo hace mucho, sintió como un cuerpo más pequeño al suyo se colocaba a su lado, todavía desperezándose.

— Buenos días, Kiyoomi.

— Buenos días.

Avanzaron en un ambiente relajado gracias a los suaves tarareos del castaño, pues todavía era demasiado temprano para que llegue a su punto insoportable.

El resto del día fue un proceso conocido y familiar, que calmo sus nervios lo suficiente para tener el humor de permitir que un extasiado Motoya lo acompañe a su casa para ayudarle con la tarea de Física. Una vez en la seguridad que profesaba su hogar y tras verificar que Komori siguiera el proceso adecuado de higiene, al que estaba más que acostumbrado; se dirigieron a su habitación para realizar el trabajo y una hora de estudio pues se acercaba un periodo de exámenes de la materia que menos comprendía el más bajo además debían tener buenos promedios o lo suficiente para seguir regularmente en el club, en todo caso le vio como una buena inversión porque la posición de un buen libero era importante para un equipo victorioso.

Ya acostumbrado a la presencia contante que se traducía a su primo se extendieron a actividades más cotidianas como leer un par de tomos que Komori solía dejar usualmente en su habitación, tanto fue la distracción que terminaron por quedarse dormidos hasta muy tarde cuando las sombras empezaban a acechar el anaranjado del cielo para permitir el descanso, de modo que cuando empezó a despabilar poco a poco noto que habían caído en una cómoda posición de frente con frente, con el espacio suficiente que le permitía un mínimo de contacto que le extendió un ridículo confort familiar, agradeció silenciosamente la consideración y decidió que podía dejarlo dormir un poco más a manera de recompensa.

Sin embargo una incomodidad persistía en su parte inferior del cuerpo y a pesar de saber que solo era la biología haciendo su trabajo todavía la maldijo, era represiva y decidió entonces que necesitaba con urgencia una ducha en agua helada.

Al momento de intentar levantarse con la intención de nunca hacerle saber tal percance a Motoya, aparentemente fue demasiado brusco en su cometido o simplemente la suerte como siempre no estaba de su lado, porque justo en ese momento fue capaz de captar como la figura a su lado también mostraba signos de conciencia, sus ojos aún poco enfocados se fijaron en él parpadeando con lentitud, la neblina todavía evidente en parpados que apenas podían mantenerse abiertos junto a una sonrisa somnolienta. Lo habría ignorado abiertamente para salvar su dignidad sino se convirtiera de la nada en un testigo consternado de como su primo extendió una mano que se tambaleo y acaricio suavemente los bordes de su rostro; estupefacto lo miro al sentir su mente agitarse en una incomodidad familiar dolorosa. Ya podía sentir la ira hirviendo en sus entrañas por lo desconsiderada acción.

— ¿Komori, qué-

Ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar de angustiarse lo suficiente al reparar que la mirada de su abstruso familiar descansaba en su escandalosa erección.

— No te preocupes, cariño, ayudaré —. Los balbuceos tropezaron y apenas pudo entender lo que quiso decir.

Sin alcanzar a que sus neuronas trabajen en el pánico que se estaba formando, pudo ver cada vez más alterado como las delgadas piernas musculosas de un atractivo bronceado se deslizaban por sus caderas hasta sentarse y sin esperar más a moverse suavemente. Fue mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado siendo un virgen recluido como el, la presión lo tenía jadeando, gruñendo en ocasiones y soltando gemidos entrecortados sintiéndose tan necesitado hasta el punto de lo doloroso; apretando las sabanas tanto como podía con la intención de distraerse un poco de la increíble sensación que nublaba sus sentidos, con todo el esfuerzo que pudo concentrar logró abrir los ojos, incapaz de creer lo sacrificado que se sentía tan diminuta acción. Casi se arrepiente al ver la expresión tan ensimismada de su Motoya, sus pestañas claras revoleteaban con lagrimas acompañada de suspiro apenas audibles en sus letargos movimientos.

— -Oomi, ah~ Te amo, te amo.

Y entonces la magia exploto matando todo a su alrededor, se le hizo más claro que nunca que este era su primo, eran familia y estaban haciendo algo indebido, prohibido por lo repugnante que es, ahora más enfurecido por el contacto no deseado, se balanceo con violencia al sentir su piel erizarse, la rabia del acto tiro el cuerpo de encima que choco abruptamente contra el suelo, ahora sí despertándolo por completo al sentir un dolor recorrer su cuerpo que mando señales de alarma.

Aterrorizado, el adorable castaño tomo su rostro — ¿No era un sueño? —. murmuro para si mismo con el miedo sacudiendo sus raíces que sofoco lo suficiente el dolor físico del torpe aterrizaje, en un susurro de desaliento, su rostro cada vez más desdichado al considerar la implicación.

Sus brazos temblaban y apenas se pudo levantar por los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo como lava ardiente, quemándolo, la indignidad elevándose, cuestionándose viciosamente cómo se atrevió a ejercer acto tan depravado con el. Podía sentir en el borde de su mente como hilos se arrastraban enroscando sus miedos, paralizando y acelerando sus ideas a momentos, alzando aún más su postura defensiva que tenía como combustible la traición asfixiándolo; se alejo apresurado de su primo. 

— Lárgate, ahora.

— Yo- ¡lo siento mucho, lo siento! —. Apenas escucho las disculpas y los pasos apresurados, tan centrado en preparar su proceso de purificación que se sorprendió al regresar y encontrarse de repente solo, el alivio instantáneo otorgándole un momento de descanso antes que su piel volviera a picar.

Paso horas bajo la ducha con agua demasiado caliente porque necesitaba sentir que de verdad lavaban su piel, tan intenso fue el trascurso que paso refugiado en paneles que al salir su coloración natural se mancho de un rojo que provocaba dolor incluso con el mínimo movimiento, necesito de ungüento para calmar parte del enrojecimiento y busco consuelo en viejos hábitos porque ansiaba desesperadamente un refugio de esos recuerdos pútridos que su mente se empeñaba en reproducir causándole más fatiga de lo que creía posible.

Creyó acabar lo suficientemente cansado para poder tener un descanso adecuado.

Se equivocó. Esa noche soñó con un cuerpo menudo y construido debajo suyo, con perlas que deslumbraban su suave perfil lleno de suspiros que sonaban como su nombre acompañado de brillante ojos azules que le miraban amorosos debajo de pobladas cejas, en reposo de un cabello que le recordaba al chocolate caliente. 


	2. Chapter 2.

Había pasado exactamente 7 días desde el incidente que transformo la relación que mantenía con su primo, una semana entera que empezaba de nuevo con el lunes restrillando su calendario en la pequeña mesa que mantenía al alcance, ubicada justo a un lado de su cama. No se acercaron mucho y apenas compartían palabras a lo largo del entrenamiento, que sabía alertó a su capitán lo suficiente para acercarse a hablar con ambos por separado pese a que no había dicho mucho, lo dejo en paz, seguramente por la excusa que haya dado Komori.

La ausencia del castaño, había dejado más mella de lo que podría haber adivinado; era agotador incluso estar en el salón y era mucho más difícil comunicarse sin que la parte contraria se sintiera insultada por sus palabras o que le provocaran ganas de cometer homicidio en primer grado, pero sin duda lo prefería así a que ver directamente todos los días a su familiar, a sabiendas que en la noche su imagen era la que provoca intensos sueños húmedos que lo despertaban agitado y con una dolorosa erección. Ese hecho no hacía más que aumentar el resentimiento contra su pariente y aún más cuando en el tercer día se rindió al respecto de su frustración sexual proyectada en la tentadora imagen que se había convertido Motoya para sus fantasías sexuales, en su desesperación por sentirse menos repugnante termino en una página porno, la vergüenza y el desagrado que sintió consigo mismo fue monumental y crecía constantemente con cada video que veía; su intención acompañada de la tonta esperanza de que otra silueta sustituyera a la que cotidianamente murmuraba su amor en voz rota por el esfuerzo que conllevaba montar en su regazo en medio de sueños acalorados, al final se rindió. No pudo haber predicho que su plan actuaría en su contra porque ahora de alguna manera su imaginación se había vuelto mucho más realista, de pronto no necesitaba estar dormido para que su mente creara visiones del atractivo moreno inclinado sobre la barandilla de las escaleras mientras él lo tomaba por detrás, era capaz de suponer como su cuerpo se balancearía, como su espalda tendría una tractiva curvatura; incluso ducharse significo un peligro, para su suerte él era el primero en tomar una ducha al final del día después de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento y aun así tenía tiempo para fantasear con Komori enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, sujetándose de sus hombros, mordiéndose los labios para callar los estruendosos gemidos, su mente pintando un escenario increíblemente erótico con las gotas de agua paseándose atrevidas por su cuerpo esbelto. 

Agradecidamente, uno de los momentos donde pudo estar en paz consigo mismo durante el día, era en el club de volley, resulto ser un refugio donde podía vaciar su mente de todo menos de la pelota que frotaba delante suyo y a la cual su única misión era rematar acumulando punto tras punto, su desempeño no mermo hasta el cuarto día, cuando pudo mirar como la rutina de estiramientos que ejercía diligentemente Motoya alzaba casualmente parte del uniforme revelando piel y de ahí en más estuvo fuera de su facultad dejar de notar hasta la más mínima cosa cuando de su primo se trataba en sus entrenamientos; la manera en la que se aseguraba de que sus compañeros de equipo estén bien mientras se paseaba en la cancha enfundado en cortos pantaloncillos que se alzaban cada que perseguía una recepción mostrando más de los contorneados muslos. Y en las siguientes practicas ese hecho lo distrajo continuamente, llego al punto de preguntarse si era el único que deslizaba sus ojos de vez en cuando para admirar el físico de otro, la sola idea de alguna manera revolvió su estómago de forma desagradable al considerar a alguien mirando el cuerpo de Komori de manera pecaminosa, se vio obligado a despegarse del pensamiento tan pronto como fuera posible en caso contrario perdería los estribos frente a todos, delatándolo y la mera insinuación lo incómodo.

Lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que cada vez caía más hondo en ese hueco de infinita depravación sin reparo alguno. Y aunque su único consuelo sea mantener una sana restricción también lo estaba afectando cuando por casualidad oía los chillidos de sus compañeras que emocionadas "susurraban" eventos que habían escuchado por un tercero o lo habían presenciado directamente a escondidas, enterándose de cómo la cantidad de confesiones que recibía su primo había aumentado, no lo desconcertó porque el sintió de primera mano la energía positiva que acompañaba similar a una sombra, aferrándose a toda Motoya, ya sea en sus palabras, en las burbujeantes miradas, en la amplia sonrisa o simplemente en su presencia, rodeándolo. Era fácil asumir que para el resto tal fenómeno se traduciría en atracción instantánea, cómodos en la aceptación dócil, prácticamente luciérnagas seducidas por la luz. 

Lo peor era la falta de amenaza que sentía, la seguridad con la que podía afirmar que la pobre alma incauta que se pare delante de Komori con su corazón en manos, listo para ofrecérselo; como las ofrendas que antiguamente se realizaban para caer en la gracia de una deidad, sería rechazado, con amabilidad claro, pero innegablemente el castaño no estaría en el alcance de sus afectos todo ello argumentado por un recuerdo vivido, ese _te amo_ sin aliento que acicalo sus tímpanos y compuso su mente en una sinfonía desenfrenada.

A esto era con lo que se refería _'locura'_ , apenas podía mantenerse concentrado pese a sus obstinados esfuerzos, su mente de todas maneras flotaba a la causa de los múltiples problemas que convirtió su vida en una parodia; tan fuerte fue su distracción que permaneció inmutable durante el horario escolar, como si se encontrará ahí, pero al mismo tiempo su presencia viajará a un paraíso perverso personal iluminado por reflejos de cristal como los ríos en verano, ahogándose en un azul familiar. Se hubiera mantenido nadando en una confusión inexacta sino fuera por la ruidosa campana obligándolo a reaccionar puesto que indicaba la hora de salida, se retiró sin pasar por el club a sabiendas que los lunes en general era un día de descanso para permitirles integrarse otra vez a la semana escolar sin problemas, a menos que advirtieran previamente un anuncio. Llegar a su casa siempre le daba consuelo, era un ancla que solidificaba su postura, y sí que la necesitaría dado que estaba programado una convivencia familiar, si así se puede llamar a cuatro personas (su madre, hermano, hermana y él) sentados frente a sus herramientas de entretenimiento en un silencio prolongado compartiendo murmullos de lo que aparenta ser una conversación. Ingreso con cuidado, extrañamente expectante, colocando sus pulcros zapatos en una adecuada posición en el pequeño zapatero pegado en su muro justo en frente de su puerta, desechando los guantes de goma para lavarse correctamente sus manos antes de continuar con su proceso habitual; una vez finalizado se permitió avanzar hasta su sala donde ya se encontraba los miembros de su familia esperando en taciturna comprensión. 

Como había presagiado no compartieron muchas palabras, su madre viendo parsimoniosa un canal en la televisión, su hermano tacleando de vez en cuando en su teléfono y su hermana bebiendo suavemente un té caliente, mientras el mismo se enfocaba en el libro que descansaba en su mano, todo hubiera tomado su transcurso habitual entre ellos sí la elección de conversación de su figura materna no se tratara de los Komori, especialmente en la ausencia de uno de sus integrantes. Antes de que formara una excusa lo suficientemente convincente su hermana tomo el relevo.

— Dudo mucho que lo veamos por aquí, debe estar actuando como un buen anfitrión.

Las palabras lo confundieron enormemente, pero dejo que la conversación siguiera su curso para informarse indirectamente de algo que se supone debía saber.

— ¿Anfitrión? 

— Sí, un primo lejano de parte de Kanae-san vino a pasar vacaciones. Alex es bastante agradable.

Por alguna tonta razón, se sintió atacado ante la idea de alguien compartiendo íntimamente cualquier cosa con Motoya, especialmente ahora que debe estar vulnerable. Se negó a pensar en las implicaciones. 

— ¡Oh! ¿por qué no lo habías dicho antes? Debemos presentarnos. Vamos niños. 

Mucho más interesado de lo que admitiría se levantó junto a su familia, viendo a su madre ordenar a su hermano cargar con un pequeño cesto de frutas para no llegar con manos vacías. El trayecto tal como lo recordaba era relativamente corto para llegar a la casa de los Komori, tocaron la puerta y esperaron como mucho unos 2 minutos antes que la menda figura de una castaña apareciera y les sonriera ampliamente.

— ¡Aya-chan! ¡Bienvenidos! Por favor entren, me tomaron de sorpresa.

— Venimos a saludar, mi hija me conto que llego un pariente tuyo.

— Seguramente te refieres a Alex, es un joven bastante entusiasta, pónganse cómodos seguro no tardan nada en llegar.

— ¿No se encuentran en casa?

— No, salieron un rato a jugar, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de hoy en día con demasiada pasión en su cuerpo para saber qué hacer.

Su tía acertó porque de pronto escucharon la puerta abriéndose y risas de dos voces masculinas, no hizo más que irritarlo, Motoya entro primero en su campo de visión antes de congelarse brevemente al verlo, la acción no duro mucho cuando un hombre más alto que el castaño entro dándole una palmadita en la espalda baja para despertarlo o eso quiso creer para calmar un poco el enojo que fundía sus venas.

— Alex, te presento a Ayame Sakusa, es mi cuñada.

— Mucho gusto, ¡Usted debe ser la encantadora dama que acompaña a mi tío en las fotos familiares! ¿verdad? Bueno, como ya deben saber soy primo de Motoya —. Ni bien termino un brazo se deslizo por los hombros del nombrado quien ni siquiera se inmuto a la muestra de excesivo cariño, entrecerró los ojos cada vez más irritado por el exagerado comportamiento.

— Gracias por el halago, te presento a mis tres hijos.

— Dime Sana, un gusto conocerte.

— Soy Hiro.

— Sakusa Kiyoomi — Apenas cruzo miradas con el intruso, se alzó en toda su altura dejando en claro su poca recepción con el extranjero, sencillo de reconocer por sus rasgos mixtos

— ¿Umm? Un gusto a todos — El asqueroso bicho se atrevió a sonreírle todavía con un agarre en su Motoya. La falta de respuestas de Komori, provoco un pequeño hundimiento en su pecho. 

Se sintió herido, no le gusto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo confesar que sí alguien no hace un harem de Motoya, estaré tentada a hacerlo yo porque no saben cuanto amo a nuestro libero gigante ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> x Notas x
> 
> * La verdad me encule bien rápido con esta shipp, y busque todo el contenido que podía encontrar pero había tan poco :((.
> 
> * Con respecto al tema de incesto (no directo ni abusivo), no tengo opinión concreta y solo me baso en experiencia al decir que para mi no es extraño ni inquietante. Dado que algunas de mis amigas provienen de matrimonios entre primos, es algo a lo que soy más receptora, así que a la final no me importo que sean primos y decidí que necesitamos más contenido del norte.


End file.
